memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Point of Departure/Teaser
The Archer is docked at Earth Station McKinley with worker bees flying around the ship and working on it and upgrading the systems. Captain's log stardate 53998.4. The Archer is docked at Earth Station McKinley recieving some much needed upgrades with Asgard technology, even though this is experimental but the Starfleet Engineering Corps wants to see how this new technology will do for the Archer also we're getting a new chief medical officer Doctor Kaycee Horton who just transferred from the USS Independence. In the shuttlebay the type-9 shuttle lands on the landing pad, as shuttle crews are at the shuttle working on it in main engineering Commander Frye walks into engineering drinking a cup of coffee as an Ensign hands her a padd, on the bridge the crew are all at their stations as Captain Kira walks onto the bridge and walks over to Lieutenant Mason and asked where's Captain Martin. Where's Captain Martin? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mason. He looks at him. In her ready room talking with Starfleet Headquarters sir Lieutenant Mason says as he points at the doors of Captain Martin's ready room. Typhuss walks over to the doors and pressed the panel. In the ready room Kelly looks at the doors. Come Captain Martin says as she's not looking at the doors. Captain Kira walks into the ready room and sees Admiral Jellico on holo-image. Captain Kira Admiral Jellico says as he turns to him. Captain Kira looks at the holo-image of the Admiral. I didn't mean to interrupt sir says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Jellico. Kelly looks at him. It's all right Captain Kira he was trying to get me to replace Commander H'mepc with another first officer Kelly says as she looks at him then at the holo-image of Admiral Jellico. Jellico looks at her. He's a Klingon his father led the attack on Forcus III Admiral Jellico says as he looks at her. Captain Kira backs Captain Martin up. That's racist sir, Commander H'mepc can't be blamed for what his father did says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Jellico. He looks at the Captain. No that's being cautious we don't know how stable he is and he nearly got into a fight with his superior officer once, what makes you think he won't fly off the deep end again? Admiral Jellico says as a holo-image. Captain Martin looks at the holo-image. Uh sir I'm losing you I think engineering is working on the holo technology, I'll contact you when the com is back online Captain Martin says as she ends the transmission she's rubbing her temples. Typhuss looks at her. I don't like Admiral Jellico very much says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Neither does mom or dad Kelly says as she leans back in the chair. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Lieutenant Mason says over the com. Captain Martin taps her combadge. Go ahead Howard what's up? Kelly says as she tapped her combadge. We're picking up some strange energy readings on the limb of Earth's sun, but I can't isolate it Lieutenant Mason says over the com. They walk from the ready room onto the bridge. Howard let Starfleet Command know we're investigating the energy signature Captain Martin says as she sits in the Captain's chair. Captain Kira looks at her as she looks at Lieutenant Wu. Wendy prep for departure Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Wu nods and inputs commands into the console. Aye, Captain impulse engines are ready for departure Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Kira let's her know that he'll gather the 147th fleet to back her up. I'm going to get my fleet and back you up says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She nods and Typhuss leaves for the transporter room. Captain Kira has beamed back to the Intrepid Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at the crew. Departure stations seal air lock release docking clamps take us out one quarter impulse speed then take us to warp Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Wu. She inputs commands into the helm. The station's clamps released and the mooring retracted and the Archer moves out of Earth Station McKinley and leaps into warp. The Archer slows to impulse and approaches the sun. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Mason. Howard where is that strange energy reading? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Not sure wait picking up a tritanium signature bearing 213 mark 654 on the other side of the sun sending cooridnates to the helm Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. Lieutenant Wu looks at her console. Got it setting a course now Captain Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. Wendy engage Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Wu inputs commands into the conn. The Archer moves behind the sun. On the bridge the crew is shocked by seeing a Borg cube shooting a beam into subspace, as Captain Martin gets up from her chair. RED ALERT SHIELDS UP! Captain Martin shouts as she gives the command. Lights dimmed and red lights flash and klaxon blares on the bridge. What the hell are they doing? Lieutenant Mitchell says as she's looking at the screen. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. It looks like their punching a hole into a quantum reality for some strange reason don't know why though Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. Then Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. We're being hailed by the Intrepid it's pretty garbled I've cleared it up as much as I can Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Kira appears on the viewer heavily distorted due to interference from the sun's solar flares. What's- going-on, what-the-hell, Borg-here says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Captain Kira we can barely pick you up but it looks like their punching a hole into another reality Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira responds with his image being heavily distorted. Get-hell-away-too-dangerous says Typhuss on the viewscreen. The cube succeed in punching the hole as it sends out a shockwave that throws the 147th ships into each other destroying 17 ships and disabling others as the Archer is being pulled into the rift. On the bridge the crew are holding onto their consoles and rails as the klaxons blare, as Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Wu. Wendy get us out of here now Captain Martin says as she hangs onto the armrests of the chair. Lieutenant Wu inputs commands. I've lost helm control Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin activates the shipwide. All hands this is the Captain batten down the hatches and secure all systems brace for impact Captain Martin says as she hangs onto the armrests of the chair. Both the cube and the Archer disappears. On board the Intrepid Captain Kira and the crew are shocked by this. Where the hell did they go? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss is still looking at the viewer. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Year: 2006 Earth: Colorado Springs, Stargate Command Typhuss sees Sam and walks up to her. Hey there dear how was your family visit? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Fine, great but I missed you says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Missed you too Sam says as she looks at him. General Landry report to Stargate Operations, General Landry report to Stargate Operations Sergeant Harriman says over the intercom. Sam looks at him. Wonder what's going on? Sam asked as she looked at him. He looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. They head to Stargate Operations and meet up with Daniel Jackson, and Cameron Mitchell Typhuss looks at the General as he looks at Walter. Where is it at Sergent? General Landry says as he looks at him. Harriman looks at the computer screen. It's 500 kilometers in Earth orbit sir Harriman says as he looks at him and then at the computer screen of the map. Typhuss looks at Cameron. A ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Cameron. Cameron looks at him. That's what we're thinking it is Colonel Mitchell says as he looks at him. General Landry looks at SG-1. We're attempting to hail the vessel now so far nothing General Landry says as he looks at them. The USS Archer is adrift in orbit of Earth.